


My Crummy Life as a Middle Schooler

by jubjubird



Category: Original Work
Genre: Acting, Awkwardness, Betrayal, Brothers Are Annoying, Cringe, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Sorry Not Sorry, Teenage Drama, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubjubird/pseuds/jubjubird
Summary: Abby is starting middle school, and she’s NOT excited about it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	My Crummy Life as a Middle Schooler

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I started writing this two years ago so I'm (not) sorry if it is cringey lol

I sat at the dinner table listening to my mom tell me about how great my new school will be. “You’ll make new friends, and it will be a new experience!” She said. Hi, I'm Abby, and this is the story of my life as a middle schooler. Well, my crummy life as a middle schooler. Let’s start from the beginning. I was born and raised in California. My Dad is from Mexico and my Mom is from Texas. They met when my Dad went on a work trip there. They had a work conference together, and it was love at first sight. They were together for 6 months until my Dad finally popped the question. One year later my brother, Andrew, was born. I was born four years after. And I would say that’s when the real party started. 

But anyways, now I’m thirteen going into stupid middle school.

Wish me luck,  
-Abby

The next day when I was getting ready for my first day of school, I couldn’t stop thinking about the good old days of elementary school. I’m going to miss everything there. Well, not everything. Me and my P.E. teacher did not get along. And even though he never said it, you could tell he wanted me to leave. But other than that, elementary school was awesome, so I’m sad I’m leaving. 

I had laid out what I was going to wear the night before, but once I put me on it looked like I was auditioning to be a bikini model. “I grew,” I said in an annoyed tone. So I tried outfit after outfit trying to find something that fit, but none of them worked. I finally just pulled out a T-shirt my Mom had given me from when she went to Mexico with Dad. Then I had some jean shorts and some sneakers. I put my hair up in a ponytail with a scrunchie and walked out the door. There began my very interesting adventure in middle school.

XOXO,  
-Abby

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback? Comments are appreciated!!


End file.
